1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novelty amusement device, specifically, an improved lever-type whirligig of the string torsion variety incorporating an articulated frame.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Whirligigs of the string torsion variety, sometimes known as "button-buzzer," have been popular playthings for children and adults for over 100 years. In their simplest form, a length of string is threaded through two diagonally opposing holes in a common button and tied into a loop; this loop is then gently stretched between the player's two hands, while the button is simultaneously spun around its axis, thereby causing the strands of string in the loop to become intertwisted. By alternately pulling his or her hands apart with greater force and then relaxing the tension, a player can cause the strands of string and consequently, the button, to untwist and then twist in the opposite direction.
Dozens of variations of string torsion devices can be found in the prior art. Most of these variations focus on modifications to the "button," or spinning member, of the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 70,610 to Porter (1867) for example, describes an early form of the toy incorporating a hollow, metal disk that emits whistling sounds when spun upon its string. U.S. Pat. Nos. 105,792 to Franke (1870); 3,721,037 to Allen (1973); 3,789,545 to Mann (1974) and 4,911,447 to Pickard (1990) describe, respectively, spinning members which: change color, animate pictures, detach to become free-spinning tops, and randomly select numbers or words as in a roulette wheel.
Less-common in the prior art are examples of string torsion whirligigs that focus on innovative means for holding and alternately tensing and relaxing the intertwistable strands of string or cord of the toy. One method, suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 846,449 to Brimmer (1907) involves a resilient hoop which distorts and exerts horizontal tension upon a modified string torsion device when vertical pressure is exerted on the resilient hoop by means of a complicated string and lever assembly. Brimmer's invention requires a cumbersome base structure for mounting, does not accommodate string torsion devices of the "button-buzzer" variety, and is deficient in several other structural features of the present invention which will be apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment and the appended claims to follow. One of the more intriguing and efficient methods for manipulating a button-buzzer type whirligig involves the addition of rigid, hinged levers resembling forceps, which, when squeezed together at one end, spread apart at their opposite ends, creating the tension required to activate the string torsion device of the toy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 97,850 to Able (1869) and 382,744 to Weber (1888) disclose examples of this variation and have the advantage over most other string torsion whirligigs of enabling a player to operate his or her toy with one, instead of two, hands.
However, these lever-type whirligigs suffer from a number of disadvantages and limitations, a primary disadvantage and limitation being that they limit the number of methods which can be used to cause the string torsion device of the toy to alternately expand and contract; repeatedly squeezing and releasing one's grip on the levered handles of these devices can to become tiring, repetitive, and monotonous for the player, thereby diminishing fascination in the toy. Another related disadvantage and limitation of previously disclosed whirligigs in this category is that they generally do not permit rigging of the string torsion device along a vertical axis when the toy is held in its upright position. A third disadvantage and limitation of previously disclosed toys in this category is that they fail to fully exploit and utilize the considerable inwardpulling forces generated by the string torsion device as it repeatedly contracts and expands.
None of the prior art inventions cited above anticipates a structure whereby two or more pivotally coupled, rigid struts would be pivotally affixed to the ends of the levers in a lever-type whirligig, thereby forming an enclosed articulated frame which provides additional sturdiness, creates increased visual appeal and allows for a variety of methods of operation and configurations of play. U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,735 to Wilson (1922) discloses an enclosed articulated frame; however, Wilson's invention, which discloses a frame for adjusting the shape of a doll's head, includes no string torsion device and no handles for holding and distorting the shape of the frame. Additionally, none of the prior art inventions cited above anticipates a structure whereby the entire enclosed articulated frame described above is mounted on additional intertwistable strands, which, when tensed, cause the frame itself to spin alternately in one direction and then the other, thereby creating a nested, lever-type whirligig.
Therefore it can be seen that there remains a need for a lever-type whirligig of the string torsion variety incorporating an enclosed articulated frame that enables the player to operate the toy in a variety of ways; that permits a configuration in which the intertwistable strands are rigged along vertical axis when the toy is upright; that invites wholly new configurations, whereby the tension created by the contracting string torsion device can be harnessed to actuate a wide variety of animated shapes; that provides greater sturdiness, visual appeal and variety of methods of operation than toys previously disclosed in this category; and that permits a configuration where a nested, lever-type whirligig can be created by mounting an articulated whirligig frame on separate intertwistable strands.